Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-24712996-20140506174709
Posting this again because after the finale last night it seems they have cemented their OTP status with their flawless connection. And I'm also trying to get more people on here to watch the show so the fan-girling can continue. Here it goes: One of the things I love about Jostrid is that they are the only characters who take the time out to understand each others complexities while always being a force of encourgement - they learn from another but at the same time push the other to their full potential. This was clearly seen when John helped Astrid overcome her fears, something Stephen trivialised to an extent, while Astrid reminded him that even without his powers John Young was special and both found a comfort they were unable to replicate with anyone else on the show. They’re both just so adorably shy around each other yet still so confident in their knowledge that the other person just gets them, even when they were relative strangers there was a hint of chemistry brewing under the surface. They say in times of need you find out who is really there for you and I think it’s safe to say that after everything they’ve been through together that there is no doubt that they’re willing to go above and beyond the means of friendship to ensure the other one is okay. John thinking of Astrid when he thought the world was going to end and wanting to spend his final moments with her really revealed how far they have come and how their developing feelings are already so strong, and while he may still have lingering feelings for Cara it’s clear to see Astrid provides him with something she couldn’t - hope. I LOVED that Astrid was the one to kiss him first. Usually on TV it’s the male who makes the first move, however, on this show it was Astrid who acted on impluse and planted one on John Young. She knew he needed reassurance, confidence and hope while she needed to just go with her feelings for once because, like she said, John is the bravest person she knows and bravey comes in different forms. AND OMG when he gave her his leather jacket and said ‘I’ll be back for it?’ That was him saying ‘I’LL BE BACK FOR YOU’ because he knew she was wondering whether the kiss meant anything to him and then he says all seductively yet still sweetly ‘Next time I kiss you it won’t be because the world is ending’ DONE. JOHN YOUNG, JUST MARRY ME NOW! He knew she put herself out there, something which wasn’t easy for her, so now it was his turn to reassure her that he felt that something special too. To John his powers were what made life worthwhile, however, in the finale yesterday he declared that the best thing about being human was Astrid. AND THEN HE KISSED HER AND TIME FROZE STILL!!! Come on, it that show that they're totally meant to be together then I don't know what does. And then when their little date gets cancelled he kisses her hand and promises to make it up to her, there is something just so sweet about that simple gesture and almost as intimate as their kisses because it just comes naturally to him just like when she pushed his hair back in episode 21 - they're so comfortable with one another that they do not need to second guess just how affectionate they can be. The fact that Cara, John's ex-girlfriend, told him to go to Astrid when they thought the world was ending showed that it's clear to see how deep the feelings run and where his mind would be in that moment. CARA SHIPS JOSTRID AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW IT! John will go to a very dark place now he's lost his memory where we’ll see a side of him which hasn’t been explored yet and he will isolate himself further from the others while Astrid will put on a brave face so not to show her hurt. There may be some Jara thrown in and even a new love interest, but they will find each other again after A LOT of angst. The producers know just how popular Jostrid is, the only ship which is favoured by the majority, and so will use that to keep us watching as they’ve done so far - all the promotion I’ve seen of recent episodes has heavily hinted at Jostrid because they know it’s what the fans want to see. She makes him think about the future. He makes her live for now. They’re both just sweet and shy around each other but still so comfortable. I really hope The Tomorrow People doesn’t get cancelled because I need to see more of this beautiful pairing and the journey they go on because their ship set sail a long time ago. It takes a really long time to reach OTP status with me but they’ve managed it. They made me change my Matlingsworth picture so that's how you know how much I love them. I cannot recommend watching the show enough for it's quality production, however, it is Jostrid who you will adore. Come on, please tell me I've managed to get some other people on board the Jostrid ship xD